Of Porn and Laptops
by iyada
Summary: Sam deletes Deans porn. again. Dean learns a secret. this is a texting thing because I apparently like texting and this is also wincest.


Did you delete my bookmarks off your computer again? -DW

Yes I did. You shouldn't be on my computer. -SW

You shouldn't be an uptight bitch all the time. -DW

Yeah well if I wasn't we wouldn't ever get any work done. And those sites of yours have viruses- SW

I needed those bookmarks. -DW

For what? Please enlighten me to something not of the perverted nature. - SW

Because they keep me from being as wound up and bitchy as you all the time. Maybe you should try clicking one instead of deleting. -DW

No. I'm not wound up. I am perfectly fine. I get things done. - SW

You whine and complain while you get the things done, though. I'm telling' you, you'd be much more relaxed if you jerked it every once in a while. -DW

Really? I already said no. I would look for a steady relationship if we weren't always on the move. And I whine and complain about you not doing anything. It is very different. - SW

If I were more relaxed right now and if you hadn't accidentally cock-blocked me, I wouldn't be pissed off right now. But I am, because you did, so shut the hell up. -DW

You're the one texting me. I didn't tell you to. So it's your fault I'm even talking. - SW

Yeah, well it's your fault you act like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. I help you. I do stuff. -DW

Really? Please tell me then why I am at the library researching things because you stole my laptop? - SW

Because you're addicted to the library. I wouldn't be surprised if you did jerk it but it was to the library instead of porn. -DW

You really are in a bad mood. Just relook up your damn shit if it's so important to you. - SW

I bookmarked it so I wouldn't have to do that. -DW

Don't be such a lazy ass. - SW

Don't be such a smart ass. -DW

Really? That's all you got? I'm going to shut up now and find what I'm looking for. - SW

And I'm gonna defile your pillow. Have a great day, Sammy!:) -DW

Whatever. It's just a hotel bed. I can just find somewhere else to sleep- SW

You're welcome in my bed. Oh wait, scratch that. I don't need your wet dreams in my bed. –DW

When I said somewhere else I meant a different hotel because I don't want to deal with your shit dean. - SW

Maybe I'd be more pleasant if you were nicer. -DW

All I did was delete some stupid bookmarks. You're the one who is an ass all the time. - SW

You act like I'm dumber than you because I don't work myself to death. -DW

I never said that. Or implied that. You can be rather smart when you apply yourself. You just never apply yourself. -SW

I apply myself exactly enough to get us through the day. It's like you're in a race to kill every monster so you can quit and find that steady relationship. Guess what? That's not gonna happen. I'm sorry. -DW

Well what am I supposed to fight for then? Never finding the right one? A life in dingy hotels? Maybe I want to settle and be happy. - SW

Why can't you just be happy here? -DW

What's happy about what we do? Death on every side and misery as well. And stress. What not to love? - SW

Yeah, you know what? You're right. It sucks. Just forget about all the good parts when we get to be together in the car. Screw that, you know? I'm just a lazy ass anyway. -DW

It's good until you get like this. I don't like this. - SW

It seems like you try to make me do this. You push my buttons until I'm upset. -DW

I did one thing wrong! One fucking thing! To avoid virus's! I'm so fucking sorry! - SW

That's not what I meant, Sam. -DW

Then what do you mean? - SW

Just acting like we have the worst job in the world. Sure it's hard, but it's worth it. And we're not alone like everyone else who does it. -DW

Yeah and one day we will be alone. That's why hunters don't take partners. - SW

You know that's not gonna happen. -DW

No I don't. I can't know everything. - SW

Well it's not gonna happen. I promise. -DW

Well thanks. I feel so much better now. - SW

C'mon, Sam. How do I fix it? -DW

I'm not broken. It doesn't need fixing. And shouldn't I be asking you that since you're the one who is pissed at me? - SW

I just want you to be happy. It makes me mad when you act like it's my fault. -DW

I'm not acting like it's your fault. - SW

It's like... Maybe if I worked as hard as you, then we'd rope up every demon in ten years and you'd still have time to leave me and start a family with someone else. -DW

You know that's not true. You just finished telling me that. - SW

That's what you're trying to tell me every time you bitch at me for doing no work. -DW

That's what you want from me. -DW

No! That's not what I want. - SW

What do you want, then? -DW

I... I don't know what I want. At least not something I can actually have. - SW

Tell me. I'll give it to you, whatever it is. -DW

You can't. - SW

I'll climb a goddamned mountain if I could find it up there. -DW

Scuba to the ocean floor and then die from the Benz. I don't care. -DW

Trade, tell me what you want out of life first. - SW

Mine's even more impossible. -DW

I highly doubt it. - SW

I just want to keep doing what we're doing and for you to be happy while we do it. -DW

And you think that's impossible? And that's all you want? - SW

Yeah. -DW

I see. - SW

So tell me how to make you happy, jack ass. -DW

(Almost ten minutes later)

Stop picking up girls every time we stop in a town. Buy your own laptop, and leave my bed alone. - SW

Ok. -DW

Seriously? - SW

What's the other thing? -DW

What do you mean? - SW

You said there was something I can't do and those are clearly all things I can do. -DW

What's the other thing? I'm gonna do it too. –DW

I still don't think you can stop sleeping around. - SW

Of course I can. -DW

You never have before. - SW

Never had a reason to before. -DW

Great. -SW

When I get super wound up though, that's your fault. -DW

Just forget it. - SW

Hey. Sam. -DW

What. - SW

Don't be a chicken bitch. What else? -DW

Hey. Dean. - SW

What? -DW

It doesn't matter.-SW

I can't have what I want. To many obstacles are in the way.- SW

Like what? -DW

Religion?- SW

What? -DW

Girls are another one.- SW

Sam, what the hell are you talking about? -DW

The obstacles.- SW

You gotta elaborate, man. -DW

It's really simple. The girls always take what I want. - SW

What girls? -DW

Any over the age of 18. - SW

Sam Winchester. -DW

Yes? - SW

Man the fuck up and quit talkin' in riddles. -DW

Yeah well if I "man the fuck up" I will lose exactly that. - SW

Lose what?! You're trying to tell me the secret to your happiness which also means the secret to mine so you better quit confusing me. -DW

The man. I will lose the man. - SW

I swear to god... -DW

Yeah he doesn't exactly approve either. - SW

How am I supposed to figure this out? I'm not as smart as you. -DW

You are when you apply yourself. - SW

You already said that. -DW

Dean. I am gay. - SW

Oh. -DW

Okay. Cool. -DW

Really? You're cool with that? - SW

Sure. -DW

So what's the rest of it? -DW

Ok... well I have a crush. And I don't know how to tell him. - SW

I remember you doing this in like 7th grade. Still as shy as ever, even after killing a shit load of monsters. -DW

Really? That's what you jump to? - SW

Yeah. Why? Am I supposed to know who it is? -DW

How do I tell him dean? - SW

What I told you in seventh grade. Just come out and say it. If he's really cares about you but not like that, he'll understand and still be there after you get over it. -DW

Well I am pretty sure he doesn't. He is a bit of a womanizer. - SW

Doesn't matter. I'm like that but you asked me to stop so I did. -DW

Wait... -DW

He also threatened to ejaculate on my pillow. - SW

Okay, you were being a jerk. -DW


End file.
